Kiss It Alll Better
by LeonaBlack931
Summary: Post war AU fic. I thought of this fic while listening to the song Kiss It Better by He is We. I recommend you listen to the song but, you don't have to. :) R&R Rated M for mention of rape and there aren't many details in places in case it's too intense. RW/HG and RW/LL pairing


**So, when I first wrote this, I wasn't planing on making it anything more than a one shot but, Ron demanded that I give him a better life then what I landed him in. What is in italics are memories. _D__isclaimer__:__ I wish Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, and Harry were mine. I'd be living large and in charge. Ah well. Love to The Queen. _**

He sat in his unlocked cell. Why would they lock it? It's Azkaban. The dementors keep the prisoners in their cell. He closed his eyes and the old memories flickered in. Like they always do now when he closes his eyes. She said it wasn't his fault but, he couldn't stop it so he tried to fix it and he ended up here.

_The beautiful burnet sat there in his arms smiling as she slept. He never understood why he was so lucky to have her. _Her_ of all people. The door burst open and figures in cloaks came in and dragged them apart. _

_"RON!" She screamed his name and reached out for him._

_"HERMIONE!" He reached out for her and brushed her finger tips with his before he was yanked back by his hair._

_"I don't think so Weasel." Draco hissed in his ear. "Tie this one up." He said to the others with him. Someone grabbed Ron's neck and forced him into Hermione's kitchen chair. A wand was point at him and he was magically bound and gaged. He struggled against the binds and yelled against the gag. Hermione is held between three people. Two have each arm and one person has her hair. She doesn't struggle. She just cries silent tears looking at Ron with pleading eyes. Draco turns to Ron smiling._

_"She thinks you're going to save her." He laughs and grabs her left hand. "Oh look! A ring! How sweet. He probably spent his life savings on it and it looks second-hand!" He thrusts Hermione's hand back at the Death Eater. "Strip her and then bind her hands together but don't gag her. I want to savor her screams..."_

Ron opens his eyes and saw brilliant green eyes looking at him warily.

"Hello Ron." Ron sat up from the grimy floor to look at the Minister of Magic. "Hiay Harry."

"How have you been?" Harry walked into Ron's cell without fear of Ron turning on his best friend of two decades.

"I'd be better if these bloody dementors weren't here." Ron scowled at his surroundings.

Harry grimaced. "I know buddy. But you-" Ron waved his hand in dismissal.

"What brings you to my cozy hovel?"

Harry sighed. He took his glasses off and cleaned the soot off of them. "Molly. She's getting worse. I can't let her in here to see you before she... Well, I'm here to take you to her. As one-third of the golden trio and the beat friend of the Minister, I can do such things."

"That didn't keep me from being here. Even if it was to do the justice the aurors wouldn't do." Ron muttered darkly.

Harry sighed heavily. "Ron, come on. Your family misses you."

Ron shook his head slowly. "Not if I have to come back here. Tell mum I love her but I can't leave. I wont."

Harry put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Alright. If that's what you want." He turned to leave then stopped. "Gin is pregnant. Four months along with a girl. We're naming her Hermione."

Ron nodded with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Harry." Harry left and Ron laied back down and closed his eyes.

_Her screams periced the air as the blonde bastard raped his wife. She was held down by her hair and was pinched and prodded every place the Death Eaters could reach. One took out a knife and started to cut out chunks of her flesh. She screamed and she cried from pain. She struggled to get free and only managed to lose chunk of her beautiful deep brown hair. Ron struggled against his bonds and gag._

_"I wonder if he'll kill her or let me play with her." A dark voice said into Ron's ear. He looked to see Greyback standing next to him hard and drooling. "She must have soft and tender flesh on her inner thighs." He growled and she screamed for Ron. Anger swelled in him like a fire. He broke free of the rope and gag and throttled Greyback to the ground. _

_"THAT'S MY WIFE! HOW _DARE_ YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Ron articulated each word with his fists sinking into the werewolf's face. Ron was hit with a flash of red light and thrown against a wall and knocked out. The last thing he heard was Hermione's pleading screams for her to be killed..._

Ron opened his eyes as a mad witch brought him a tray of food. She sat on the floor next to him with her own tray.

"Hello Ronald." The girl whispered dreamily.

"Hi Luna." Ron sais not looking at her as he poked at his food. She rested her head on his shoulder and shuttered. "Have the visions stopped?" She shook her head.

"They've worsened. But thank you for your concern." Luna was put in jail after mass murdering a small village of muggles with an incorrectly made potion that blew up. After that, she started to have visions of horrible creatures. They sat in silence neither eating. Ron wrapped his arms around the poor girl and rested his bearded chin on her head. "I saw Harry Potter came to see you." Ron nodded. "Was it about your mother?" He nodded again and sighed.

"She's getting worse. They don't know how much longer she'll live..."

"You should have gone with him."

"I couldn't leave you here alone Luna. This place will kill you." He said sadly picking up one for her scared wrists. She sniffled then started to get up. He caught her hand. "Please stay. The dreams are getting worse and you know being with me helps stop the visions." The witch nodded and sat back down. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Ron sat there with closed eyes, holding her wishing it was Hermione.

_Ron opened his eyes and saw she was breathing quickly And no one else was around. He crawled over to her as fast as he could and too her hand in both of his. She was missing large and many chunks of flesh, bite marks, and crude words etched into her. She looked up at him crying. _

_"Oh Ron, I love you." she whispered in a hoarse voice from screaming._

_"Shh Mione. I love you too but don't speak." He said brushing her hair out of her face. He kisses her forehead._

_"It's not your fault..." Her eyes started to glaze over. "P-please..." _

_"What love?" Ron asked frantically._

_"Kiss it all better. Please..." Ron kisses her softly and she tried to respond but didn't have enough strength. Her life force slipped out of her. Ron looked down at his dead wife and cried..._

"Ron," Luna whispered. He opened his eyes to see her pale grey ones looking back into his hazel ones. "You shod eat." He let her go and picked at his food as she did her's.

"Luna, you're an animagus, right?" She nodded. "We're going to escape." She looked at him as he closed his eyes to finish the memory.

_Ron sent a patronus to Harry to tell him what happened. Harry sent one back saying that he was very sorry about it but they were unable to spare an auror or two. So Ron left his home in search them. The ones who mutilated and killed his wife. He dissaperated to the Malfoy manor to get Draco first and the names of the others. And when he got them, he killed them all. Slowly and brutally. After they were all dead, he turned himself in. Harry couldn't believe what his best friend had done..._

"Ron, how are we going to escape?" the beautiful blonde asked him again with urgency.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "You be a bunny and I'll be a jack rustle terrier."

Luna gasped. "But you're not strong enough!"

"Oh Lu," He kisses her softly. "Run away with me."


End file.
